The Parent Trap
by forbesyxo
Summary: My take on the parent trap, what if Kate and Rick had twin girls but spilt up a year after they're born. What will happen when the two girls meet at summer camp. Will this bring Kate and Rick back together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my verison of the movie The Parent Trap with Richard C and Kate B**

**This is a quick chapter for the first part, to introuce the people and the backgrounds. SOrry about any Spellings mistakes though, ENJOY! **

**Keep reviewing!**

* * *

The QE2 ship moving softly aganist the waves as it travelled from London, England to New York City, America.  
Strangers meeting eachother, creating new friendship, new loves. One night on the Queen Elizabeth 2nd a lday and a man,  
both compelte strangers sat down to dinner next to each other and started talking. Without knowing both of their lifes  
are about to change.

They ate, dance, laughed all night long, at around midnight as they arrived at New York City before docking, there  
were fireworks. Both walked outside on the ship and watched them spakle in the night sky, he place an arm around the  
womans lower back and pulled her in closer to his body, both of their heads turn and smiled while now stareing into  
each others eyes instead of the fireworks and before they knew it they kissed. If fireworks wasn't going off they  
were now.

They claim that that kiss was magical, they both fell for eachother one the QE2 and then a year later on the very same  
boat in the very same room they got married.

6 Months later Kate Castle has gotten herself pregent with twins, both Kate and Richard was both very happy with the  
fact they was going to have a family but a year afterwards Kate packed her bags and took Hayley Castle to New York  
City to start a new life without her husband, Hayley's Father or her Twin Sarah-Johanna. She was crazy enough to think  
that Richard would ran after her but sadly he didn't.

Kate changed her daughter Hayley and her last name from Castle back to Beckett, it brought back to many memorise of  
when they were together, as man and wife, mother and father to their twin girls. Sortly after, she joined the 12th and  
became a detecive, their she met her new family her two patners Ryan and Esposito and her best friend Lanie who was  
also the ME at the 12th. After welcoming Kate to the 12th family they all went to out that night for a meal with her  
daughter, by the end of the night they all knew how close their friendship will become and start seeing both of them as  
family.

Back in England Richard Castle was an Best selling aurther, he remarried twice, the first one lasted for only for a short  
while becuase when his daughter was born her mother didn't want to have anything to do with them so she left without  
saying goodbye. His second married was with Gian, she cared a lot for his family but yet they fought an awful lot and  
she saw that no matter how hard she tried, his daughters will always come first no matter what it is. She loved that  
he cared so much about his daughters but sadly it wasn't enough for her to stay married to the man.  
After Gian left, his mother moved in to his Loft in London to help out with the children. Sarah-Johanna and Alexise  
became so close as sisters, they were like each others best friends, nothing could break them apart.


	2. The goodbyes

**11 years and 8 months later.**

"Last broading call for flight 108 to Denmark, I will repeat, Last broading call for flight 108 to Denmark"

Sarah looked up to see hear the voice, calling her flight information out then turning to face her father.

"You ready sweetheart?"  
"As ready as I ever be" Sarah gave her dad one last big bear hug before leaving. Just as she is about to walk through the doors to go towards her plane her  
dad Richard Castle shouted out for her "See you in 8 weeks" Sarah look back at her dad laughing and smiling. His house was going to be quiet without Sarah  
around and Richard is going to miss it but he is going to enjoy spending all the time with his other daughter Alexis. Alexis is 2 years younger than Sarah,  
she is 10 years old and Sarah-Johanna is 12. Alexis loves spending time outside either at the park or at the yard with the horses, she been ridding horses  
ever since she was 6 years old when she first saw Sarah on one and fell in love straight away.

**Over in New York.**

"Hayley Lousie Beckett, are you leaving without giving your favourite aunt Lanie a hug" Lanie grabbing Hayley and pulling her into a hug  
"Ahh Lanie, can't breath.. I'm dying, can't. Make. It. To. JFK." Hayley acting as she dramictly falls to the floor with one arm in the air "I can see the light  
coming towards me." Kate partners's from the 12th Esposito and Ryan came in the room very sneeky and attack Hayley by tickleing her.  
Hayley screams out of joy and laughter as they wouldn't stop tickleing her, "Okay okay, I give I give"  
Ryan helped Hayley up of the ground and pulled her in for a hug "You be good at camp, we don't want to get a phone call saying that you've stolen other kids  
money by kicking ass at poker" Ryan jokly said.  
"I do like to kick ass at poker" Hayley looked up from the hug and saw everyone laughing.  
"Yo Hal here is a new pack of cards so you can kick some extra butt while at camp" Esposito handed her the new cards and she went to hug him.

**40 minutes later.**

"Boarding call 488 to Denmark are now boarding"

"I'm going to miss you mum"  
"I know sweetheart, I'm going to miss you too, right now you got everything?"  
"Thinks so"  
"Cards, photo, locket"  
"check check check" Hayley smiled at her mother and fell into her arms for one last hug before leaving for 8 weeks.

"Last boarding call now for flight 488 for Denmark"

"Right, you better go, see you soon sweetheart, remember I am only a phone call away"  
"I know i know, you've told me like a million and one times, see you in 8 weeks"

With that Hayley turned and walked away from her mother, gave her passport and ticket the the person next to the door and walked towards the plane.

As Kate was walking out of the airport, she stopped at the little shop to get the newspaper and a cup of coffee when she saw his face, his name, right infront of her.  
It was the lastest copy of Richard Castle book, she couldn't stop thinking about what would happened if she didn't walk out on him and her daughter. How Hayley  
will never know her twin Sarah-Johanna or her Father Richard Castle. Her mind flash back to that night when she walked but she came out of them when her phone  
buzz, it was a text of Hayley.

**_Just got to my seat, going to miss you and everyone else, love you all, I'll make sure I'll kick some butt at poker ;) See you in 8 weeks. P.S. turning my _**  
**_phone off xoxoxo._**

It brought a happy smile to her face, she walked out of the shop forgetting about Richard for a second, all of her thoughts was on the memorise she have had  
with Hayley for all 12 years and she couldn't be happeier, knowing her daughtering is happy and that she loved her thats all she needs. She left the  
airport and got into her car and driven of back to work.


	3. Camp Walden

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of The Parent Trap, Thank you for the reviews!**

**Keep Reviewing xoxoxoxx**

**At Camp Walden**

"Sarah-Johanna Castle, Bethany Wildon, Emily Victora Smith cabin 9 at sunny set."  
As the three girls walked towards their new bedroom for the next 8 weeks, they started to talk, asking where they're from, hobbies etc etc, as they're about  
to walk in Sarah spoke "So any of you know how to the poker?" Both Bethany and Emily giggled and nodded but both admitted not very well.

"Hayley Beckett, Billy-Jo, Imogen Fishwick and Abbie Walker Cabie 15 at Sunny Lane."

All four girls sat on one bed talking to each other. "Hi I'm Hayley but call me Hal" Imogen spoke straight away afterwards "Wooh, are you American?"  
"Oh my god that is so cool, do you live in LA or New York?" Abbie asked before letting Hal answer. "Well I live in New York but I lived in London when I was born  
for a short amount of time." "Wow, Hal you're so lucky, I live in the countyside and I must say that the WI-FI there well there isn't any which sucks"  
"Where abouts in the countyside Jo?" "A small village in Cumbria in the UK"

They chatted like that until they got call to lunch and the get-to-know teambuilding.

Sunny set was Fencing and Sunny Lane just finished tennis, Hal and her room mates were on their way back to their room to change when Hal saw the coach asking  
people to give fencing ago so she did.  
Sarah already have her mask on and went to pick up her sword, they waited for the coach to let them start, they both shoock hands and said Good Luck.

Coach blew her wistle and the sport started. Both girl were very good, moving around the camp, climbing over objects, jumping over eachother swords, both girls  
got to the docks when Hal got Sarah but it ended with Sarah losing her balance and fell in the water.

"Oh my gosh, let me help you" Hal went to grab Sarah's hand when she pulled Hal in the water herself.  
"What was that for?"  
"You started it"  
"I did not"  
"Oh you didn't push me in the water, I just slipped in?"  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't push you in, you just lost your balance, stop being a sore loser."  
"Me a sore loser, try again American."

Coach came running up to them both to get out the water, still having their face mask on. "Alright girls, shake eachothers hands"  
Both letting out a moan as they had to 'friendly' to the over team member, as they turned round both took of their face mask and everyone gasp at them.  
Sarah was looking at everyone who was stareing at eachother and was confuesed why "What is everyone stareing out" Hal spoke back at Sarah "Don't you see it?"  
"see what?" Questioning everything as she just didn't understand why. "We look so alike" Sarah looked down at Hal before speaking "Us two look alike mm let  
me see, turn side ways" Hal rolled her eyes at her as she did. "Now the other way.. Well your eyes are a lot closer together than mine, erm your ears oh don;t  
worry you'll grow into them, Oh and your nose don't worry dear those things can be fixed." Sarah and her friends let out a loud laugh while Hal and Billy-Jo  
stood towards her stareing down at them. Billy spoke "Want me to dectorate your face" lifting up her fist. "Hold on a second I'm not quite finish, now do you  
want to know the real difference between us?" Hal finally spoke up "Let me see, I know how to fence and you don't or I have class and you don't, take your pick"  
They both stood closer to each other doing them the evil stare as the coach came up to to separate the two girls. "Now now girls, time to break up this little  
love ness you;re doing Hal and Sarah I mean Sarah and Hal I.. I mean .. woah."


	4. Payback

**Hey guys, sorry this took ages to update work has been very busy but here it is the next chapter 'Payback'**

**Hope you enjoy it, thanks for the reviews again, I love them! SO Yeah keep reviewing and I will update again soon when I can**

**L xox**

* * *

As the night came to an end for the campus, it was only just starting for Hal and Sarah. At 9pm the coachs went round each cabin for 'Lights Out', off course  
having a camp full of 12 year old girls, they didn't go to sleep instead after they gave it the all clear, a number of them went into one of the girls cabins  
where Sarah-Johanna was holding a poker night. Sarah has manger to take must objects that people put in the 'pot' instead of playing with money they played with jelly  
beans, nail vernise, hair brushes, lip stick etc etc. However that all changed pretty soon.

"Anyone else, wanna go?" As Sarah heard mubbleming behind her all saying no, she heard to cabin door open and in came Hal, swinging her money about in her hand as  
people moved to the side to let her through.  
"I'll take a wack at it."  
As sarah shuffled the cards, she brings up her head raised an eyebrow and spoke.  
"Take a seat.. Beckett"  
"Deal me in"

All through out the game none of them took their eyes of eachother, stareing eachother down. As they place everything they could into the 'pot' which now  
includes money, Hal wanted to make it more interesting so she spoke.

"Tell you what I'm going to do, I'll make you a deal, loser jumps into the lake after the game"  
"Perfect"  
"Butt naked"  
"Even more perfect, stare unzipping Beckett" She place down her cards "Straight in diamonds" Rasing an eyebrow over back at Hal.  
"Wow your good Castle but sadly not good enough" she place a checky grin on her face as she place down her cards onto the table "In your royal honour, a royal  
flush" And with that Sarah face fell straight to the floor, she couldn;t believe it. She has lost the beat. She has to jump into the lake. Butt Naked.

Moments later everyone from the cabin everyone was outside and watching Sarah walking down the dock butt naked. She turns round and sees everyone and  
Hal grinning at her, she turns around and quickly drives in into the lake. Everyone laughed and then Hal suggested to tale all of her clothes and shoes and ran  
away. When Sarah got out of the Lake and saw that they've taken her clothes she said to herself "Right. Fine, thats the way you want to play it then lets the  
games begin Beckett."

The next night as everyone was fast to sleep in their cabins, Sarah, Bethany and Emily sneeked out their cabin and quietly made their way over to Hayley's  
cabin.  
As all 3 girls entered the cabin they all looked around with their touches in their hands and then Sarah said "Payback time" and the girls started.

As Bethany put maple syrup on everyones pjs they were wearing, Sarah was placing whipped cream around a girls head, hair, shoulder while Emily place oil all  
over the floor. All 3 of them then place a big bucket with chocolate milk over the front door so when the girls open it they would be covered it in.  
They carried on getting their payback for another 15 minutes and then left the scene waiting for the morning sun to rise.

As morning came, the coach was doing a surprice inspection Sarah, Bethany and Emily was already at the other cabin waiting for the girls to wake up and watch the  
magic happen. And then Hayley woke.

First thing she saw was the string all over the cabin, she gasp and sat straight up looking around the whole room. She steps out of bed and her feet land  
in the oil misked with maple syrup. She screamed. Everyone in the cabin wake up to her screaming and then they all saw it and within a couple of seconds  
everyone was screaming. As Hayley moved out of the way to get out of the syrup and oil but tripped over a piece of string and then 3 large water ballons  
came crashing down onto Hayley, everyone was a hit.

"Ugh that girl is without the dout the lowest awful person that ever walked the planet" Hayley said with angre in her voice.

"Why thank you, thank you very much" Sarah repiled back but only to her friends next to her.

And just like that the coach arrived for the surprices inspection. The coach spoke as she walked past "Good morning girls" with a cheery voice.

Sarah, Bethany and Emily all spoke together "Morning coach Robin" as each girl turned their heads back to the window suddenly they all shouted "ROBIN" and Sarah  
rushed to the door so that Coach Robin wouldn't open the door to have chocolate milk come crashing down onto her.

Sarah spoke "No no coach Robin, you do not want to go in there, a girl was sick last night and it was a total mess"

Coach Robin spoke back with a worried voice "Oh well if someone was sick then I better go in"

Coach Robin pushed Sarah out of the way and the door came flying open and just like that coach Robin screamed as she was covered in chocolate milk. Bethany tripped  
over on the steps and fell into the coach, which then Robin went flying into the room. With having Syrup and Oil all over the floor she went banging into the  
bookself at the very end of the room. She was about to slip even more then she grabbed a piece of string and pulled it to bring herself back up, however when she  
pulled it some more water balloons came crashing down on top of her.

Everyone who was staying in that cabin was standing by the door with Sarah, Emily and Bethany. When the coach got her balance and pointed her fingers and shouted at  
Sarah and Hayley " YOU AND YOU.. PACK YOUR BAGS"


	5. The secert becomes reality

**I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES but here it is! Been super busy with colleges, exams, work etc ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The secert becomes reality.

It started off a dark, dull, rainy day at the camp. As it started to fall all you could hear was young girls sceaming and running to their cabins to warmth and well  
to stay dry, however as the coach banned Sarah and Hayley from their actives for two days after their stunt what happened just the other morning they were inside  
the their new cabin which was their new 'home' for the rest of the summer.

As rain drops run down the windows of the cabin, Sarah started to make the cabin feel a bit more like home as she misses her father lots and lots so she grabbed  
a big pile of photographs of her family and posters of musicans she fancied at that time. The room was silent, none of the girls spoken to each other since moving  
in, Sarah turned her head towards Hayley who was sitting on her bed writing in her notebook. By looking at her face she knew she was as upset as she was, missing  
her family, moving cabins, not being able to do the actives it was all gloom and doom for that moment in time.

A small smile came upon Sara's face as she spoke to Hayley "What you writing there?" Sarah jumped of her bed and walked towards Hayley and sitting next to her with  
her legs cross on her bed.

"Oh its just some random notes and theoirs, stupid stuff really." Hayley quickly shut her notebook shut so Sarah couldn't read it.

"You sound like my dad, he comes up with the weirdess theories ever, mostly about zombies and alains taking over the planet and killing the human race. He's an  
aurthor you know." Sarah spoke true about her Father and Hayley could see that, the love what she had for him was only his daughters she started to think about what  
her Father would be like, what he did, if she picked up on any of his habits. She missed not having a Father around, Hayley loves her Mum to the moon and back but  
she always felt like something or someone missing in her heart. She never brings up the F word (Father) infront of her Mother anymore as she can still see the pain  
look in her eyes, the kind of heartbroken and 'I'm not over you' kind of look, Hayley would like to think to herself that her Mother was still very much in love with  
her Father but sadly she knew that that day will not come, the day they become a family, one big happy family.

Hayley didn;t answer she just nodded.

"So what about you?" Sarah askd

"About me what?" Hayley reply.

"Your Father, what does he do? Or let me guess, he is an international football player? A CIA super spy? A sales men?"

Hayley took her time to reply thinking what she should say, I mean how could she tell a girl who loves her Father more than anything it self that she doesn't know  
that feeling, doesn't have a Father to look up too.

"He could be anyone of them I guess, I will just never know."

Sarah looked up after messing with her hands and look at Hayley and saw the saddness in her eyes.

"You mean you don't.. Man I'm so sorry to hear that but what about your Mother? What does she do?"

"She's one of the finest detectives in New York, her two partners 'Uncle' as I call them Kevin Ryan and Javi Esposito fight crime to make the world a better place.  
My Mother is my world, I don't know what I would've done without her."

"She sounds wonderful Hal, wish I knew what my mum does, never get to see her well really I don't even know her."

"You don't know your own Mother?" Hal gasp in shock and stood up pacing up and down the cabin.

"No I don't she ran out on me and Dad when I was tiny, Hal would you stop pacing you're making me dizzy!"

Hal didn't reply she just started rumbling some just under her breath.

"HAL" Sarah shouted trying to get Hal's attenion.

"Huh, what?"

"What are you doing? Your giving me a headache never midn giving yourself one"

"Do you have a picture of your Mother?"

"Yes, I carry it with me everywhere she beautiful like I mean really beautiful, Father always caught me looking at the photo so one day he deicdes to give it me,  
but its only aold photo of her as its been ripped, probably from the move my father had to London."

"Ripped? Like right down the middle?"

"How would you know that? Only person who would know if they'd..You got a Photo of your Father?"

Hal just nodded her head then both girls turned and ran to their bags to get the photo.

"This is beyond freaky, like super freaky" Sarah said. "On three"

As both counted down together out loud as soon as they said one they both gasped linking the photo together to make one whole just like it should be.

"Thats my mum"

"And that's my dad"


	6. Miles and Miles apart

Chapter 6 - Miles and Miles apart.

Meanwhile in New York City.

Kate Beckett, mother of two but lived with one arrived home late at night after closing a tough case, it took both her partners and herself all their will-  
power over the past 96 hours to solve that case. When Beckett's team gets a tough case like that one all of her bad habits start to kick in, napping in the break  
room, forget to eat meals throughout the day, normally because she would have Hayley waiting for her at home she comes home just around midnight pays the babysitter  
and sits in Hayley's room just watching her sleep peacefully, sometimes she would found herself falling alseep and when she wakes up Hayley would be in her arms  
fast to sleep. However because she was away on camp, Beckett just stayed at work.

Even though it was a little just after midnight she decided she needed to blow some steam and relex, so she started to run a bubble bath, lit some candles, got a  
large glass of wine and a good book to read.

Even after all these years, ever since Kate walked out on Richard she couldn't keep away from his books. His words. Its one of the things she used to love about  
him, the way his words spoke to her. She owns every single one of his books, she didn't know if she was a fan off the books or if it was just a way she would feel  
closer to him. Through his words.

An hour later she was fast to sleep in bed.

Meanwhile in London.

"Alexis baby come here, daddy needs a word" Richard shouted from his office.

Alexis came running through his office with arms wide open, Richard bent down and pick her up in his arms.

"Yes daddy"

"Alexis, you know because I've a new book out now I need to go out of town for a day or two"

"No daddy no"

"It will only be 72 hours tops sweetie, I will call everyday and night and I will even get you a little gift yeah?"

"You prommise?"

"I promise, now I do believe its time for someone's bed time missy, go up and I'll be up in two seconds"

Alexis run out of the room, that kid was full of enegry, she's an angel.

Before Richard went to tuck his daughter in for the night, he opened up his laptop and checked the BBC News page as he does every night, as he was about to click off,  
something brought his attenion a head line wrote;

"New York City finest detectives saves their city"

Richard click on the page to read the whole article, he couldn't believe his eyes when the page finally loaded and saw the names at the start.

"NYC Detectives Katherine Beckett and partners Kevin Ryan and Javi Esposito closes a high-end secerity case and in saving NYC from a bomb threat. As only 4 days ago,  
they took a case that lead them to a whole different side of the work force. Katherine Beckett is the youngest and one most finest women to make detective-" Richard  
was about to read on just when he scrolled down the page he landed on a Photograph of her, there she was the one that got away, the love of his life.  
Underneath the capture wrote;

"Kathernie Beckett, age 34, turns down an once in a life time job in DC I queto she said "DC has been a dream of mine for many many years but now I've a new dream  
which involes being there for my 12 year old Daughter Hayley, she is my world and nothing will change that."

He couldn't believe his eyes, his Kate finally had her dream of becoming a detective. They haven't seen eachother in over 11 years. He couldn't believe it has  
been 11 years, 11 years of Sarah never knowing she had a twin sister, 11 years off not being with Kate. When she first walked out he couldn't believe it, he was  
heartbroken. The love of his life walked out with one of his daughters to be never seen or heard off again. Moving on from Kate was the hardest thing he have had  
to do in his life, yes he did remarried twice but with both he never loved them like he did with Kate.

Richard was going to be in New York for at least 3 days for his book signings/readings, what if they run into each other, what would they say "Oh hi kate remember me,  
your ex husband who you walked out off with one of my daughters" mmm yeah that wasn't going to work. New York 'The city that never sleeps' is pretty big, no way in  
hell is he going to run into her. A little part of him wanted to though, he still loves her, he never hated her he tried to so much but he was in love with her  
so much that he could never hate her.

He wanted to hold her for one last time, to feel her gently touch. He thoughts wonder off to Sarah and Alexis how none of them have a mother or a mother figure, how  
could he let this happened. Both of his girls are without mothers. If only Kate wouldn't of walked out on them. If only he went after them.

* * *

A week later in New York.

The sound of Kate's cell phone ringing in the early hours means one thing, a body has dropped. She lifted her head up and answered her phone.

"Beckett" Kate quickly wrote down the address and hung up, she turned on the radio while she went in the shower, when she got out she turned the radio up as they  
were doing an interview, for a while it was just the radio presenter but as she was pouring her coffee into her take-out cup the guest star was interdouce

"Richard Castle its great having you here"

As Kate heard his name been memtioned her head shot up forgetting about the coffee and just froze as the radio interview kept playing. She jumped back when the coffee  
went all over the worktop and over her hands almost burning them.

"So tell us Richard, how long are you in New York for?"

"Well Jerry as you know I have a new book out so I will be doing Book readings and signings for 3 days"

Kate chocked on her coffee, Richard Castle was in New York, her last love was in her city. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone buzz, it was her partner  
Ryan, messgae reading;

"Yo Beckett you need to get down here asap, lets just say its Beckett flavor! See you soon"

With that she ran out of her door and never look back.

* * *

As Kate arrived at the crime scene, she placed her sun glasses on top of her head holding back her hair, while finishing off her coffee, when she was walking over  
her two partners met her and filled her in.

As she came across the body, she saw Lanie and bent down onto her knees and Lanie filled her in too. As Kate's eye move across the victumes body she was sure enough  
that she has seen this before, not in person but somewhere ele, somewhere where she took every single detail in. Then it clicked. It was from his words. Richards  
words. It was from one of his best-selling books Flowers For Your Grave.

The body was covered in nothing but red rose pattels, from head to toe.

As her partners came back over to Beckett she spoke.

"No signs of struggle. He knew her."

"Even bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead?" Lanie replied back.

"I do, every saturday night." Kate said in replie to Lanie.

"A little lipstick wouldn't hurt." Kate sends a glare down back at Lanie. "What? I'm just saying."

They all finish talking about the body and went on their different ways, Kate went back to 12th to fill in her Captain, a Captain Gates of that fact.  
She hopes that they wouldn't have to bring Richard in for questioning however the killer has murder the poor girl in the same way in his books so without a fact she  
would need to speak up, however after 11 years she doesn't want to meet him like this, if they ever did meet then it would be about the girls off course. So she  
decided on the only thing that made sense.

She knocked on The Captains doors

"Come on in Beckett."

"Thank you, I was wondering if we could have a word about the current case?"

"Has you gotten any new leads?"

"We have one sir but that is why I would like to be remove of this current case?"

"Remove of the case? Beckett why you've never stepped down from a case before"

"Yes I know that Sir however with the new lead, I feel unfortable working it as I know the man personally."

"Who is this new lead you speak of Beckett?"

"His name is Richard Castle Sir."

"And you say you know Mr Castle personally?"

"Yes sir"

"I'm sorry Beckett, but I can't take you off this case just because you somehow know Mr Castle."

"Let me explain this a bit more clearer to you sir, Mr Castle and myself were once married you see Sir and 11 years ago I walked out with one of my daughters"

"I don't understand, one of your daughters? I was under the influence that you had only the one daughter."

"The truth Sir, Hayley isn't an only child, she has a twin Sister Sarah-Johanna who lives with her father Mr Castle."

"Then I am affaird that I have no chose other than you accept your offer, you're no longer on this case Beckett but tell me does anyone know about this?"

"Apart from Lanie and my dad off course but apart from both of them no sir and I would like to keep it that way."

"You have my word Beckett, now I don't want to see you till the weekend is over however you will be on call."

"Thank you Sir"

With that Kate walked out of her office told the boys that she was off the case and walked out of the 12th and headed home.

* * *

Richard Castle just finish the radio interview when his cell started calling, he looked at his phone and silent it as he didn't want to talk to his publisher right  
now, he walked out of the studio and headed towards a smell coffee shop just down the way from the bookstore. He stood in line waiting for his turn to order,  
he see's business men, lawers rushing about trying to get to work on time, saw the school buses full with kids driving past the coffee shop, the loud noise of the  
heavy traffic, this is truely the city that never sleeps. Richard ordered his coffee and started to walk down the street to the bookstore to where he was going to be  
signing and reading parts of his books.

It was a little after mid-day when Richard took a quick break from the signings, he went into the back to call Alexis, he was wondering round the room while talking  
to his daughter and a chat with his Mother Martha. That was when he saw this figure jogging down the street, he could only see the back of her but the figure he knew,  
the figure looks so much like Kate 11 years ago, it wasn't until she stopped jogging that he saw her face, it was and only was Kate Beckett. Rick froze on the spot and  
said to his Mother that he had to go and ended the call quickly as possible. He saw Kate talking to someone on the phone, looking all serouis in her face it must be  
her work as a detective and all then all of a sudden he heard a sound of heels walking towards the room, knowing it would be Gina, Richard took the back door and  
wondered outside, still stareing over at Kate. He was getting closer to her, now that they were on the same footpath he needed to figure out what he was going to say  
to her. As Richard got close enough to call out for her, Kate ended the phone call and continued to jogg around the park.

"Richard Castle where the hell do you think you're going?" He heard Gina shout out for him and he turned round and headed back to the bookstore and not looking back  
over to Kate. However little did he know that Kate stopped in her tracks and turned her head when she head a woman shout out and just like that she saw him heading  
into a bookstore. She was speechless, couldn't believe that after 11 years he hasn't changed one bit. He's still the ruggedly handsome man she fell in love with.


End file.
